Diskussion:Hauptseite
alte Diskussionen im Archiv. Facebook "Like"-Button Könnte bitte jemand den "Gefällt mir"-Button korrigieren? Der führt nämlich zu "http://147911595235859/". Der richtige Link zur Facebook-Seite ist http://www.facebook.com/pages/Memory-Alpha/147911595235859. Hab noch gleich den richtigen Code für die Box geholt: iframe xfbml Gruß --Alex t95 21:35, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe den Button mal kurzfristig gefixt. Bei Bedarf könnt ihr auch ein Spotlight haben, dass auf die Facebook-Seite hinweist. --Avatar 17:22, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich damals gar nicht mitbekommen... ich hab den Link jetzt wieder auf die FB-Seite der MA gelegt. Wer die Hauptseite teilen will, hat ja ganz unten Links eine Möglichkeit. -- 14:24, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) weg? Ist das bei euch verschwunden (neuer skin)? -- 11:04, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das betrifft wohl nur den neuen Skin, bei Monobook ist alles wie gehabt.--Tobi72 12:06, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Richtig, bei monobook ist er da im neuen Skin nicht. Da müsste Staff/Support gefragt werden. Ich vermute mal, dass dieser FB-Tag für den neuen Skin extra freigeschaltet oder aktiviert werden muss. -- 08:47, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ähm... HenK... du warst doch auch mit Chrome unterwegs, nech? Versuchs mal im Inkognito-Modus. Da passts bei mir, und auch mit FF. Aber das mit Chrome ist echt strange. Also brauchen wir keinen Support fragen, denke ich ^^ -- 23:10, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hm, in Chrome ist des da, auch ohne inkognito-modus (in firefox nicht, benutz ich momentan wieder öfter). Aber dafür sind die thumbnails auf der Hauptseite ziemlich klein. -- 23:26, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob das auch rüberkam... also im Firefox ist weiterhin nichts vom facebook-like button zu sehen. Müssen wir wohl doch jmd. ansprechen. -- 11:40, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::also ich habe einen Facebook "gefällt mir" button. --Ben Cullen 11:42, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habs auch nochmal gecheckt. Ich seh den Button in Chrome und auch im FF 8.0. Angemeldet und nicht angemeldet. Vllt liegts auch bei dir am Browser? Evtl. Ad-blocker oder Flash-Blocker oder irgendsowas? Was mir allerdings auffällt: man muss ein paar Sekündchen warten, der Button wird als letztes Element aufgebaut... -- 11:55, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Welchen skin und welchen browser (auch die version) benutzt du? -- 11:53, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::ich hab FF8.0 und nutze den neuen skin. --Ben Cullen 11:57, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Also im FF 8.0 hats mit beiden Skins funktioniert, mit und ohne Login. Ebenso mit Chrome 10.0.648.205. -- 11:59, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hm, wieso funzt es bei mir nicht? -- 12:17, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Jetzt fiel es mir grad wie schuppen von den Augen... es lag am addon Adblock Plus, welches ich nicht für MA extra abgeschaltet hatte. -- 12:21, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::;) -- 12:35, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Memory Omega Versusdelyxe hat vor ulpenzulp Memory Omega für das erweiterte Star Trek Universum gegründet und mich vor ner Stunde angemailt das ich anfangen könne Artikel zu schreiben und ruhig ein paar andere Leute einladen soll. Hiermit erfülle ich seine Bitte. Wärt ihr bereit einen Link in die "Verwandte-Wikis-Box" zu schreiben ? Damit bekommt Versus wahrscheinlich mehr Helfer als ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt lieb ist. ; ) http://de.memory-omega.wikia.com Palleaon 20:31, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich ganz persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, allerdings ist die Box auf unserer Hauptseite voll. Es gab schon andere Anfragen, die deswegen abgelehnt wurden. Eine verwandte Diskussion hatte ich hier angestoßen. Und gleich mal ne Frage zum Inhalt, wo kommt denn die Datei Föderation_Logo.png bei euch her? Hat ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Datei:Föderation_Logo.svg. -- 23:40, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Dürfen wir zusammengehörende Seiten zwichen Alpha und Omega verlinken ? (also der Ro Laren Artikel von Alpha wird mit dem Ro Laren Artikel von Omega verlinkt, die Borg mit Borg u.s.w.) Wie würden das so gestalten wie zwichen MA/en und Memory Beta. Also nur ein kleiner Link an der unterseite des Artikels. Wenn es Information aus dem Meta-Trek Universum zu einem Artikel gibt kann der Leser gleich weiterspringen. (wenn wir jemals groß genug werden sollten)Versusdelyxe 14:33, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Anmerkung: Wir nennen uns jetzt Memory-Beta. Und wir suchen weiterhin Helfer ;) Palleaon 14:15, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann würd ich sagen wir ändern den link auf der seite so, dass er dann auf die dt. version führt statt auf die englische wie bisher. -- 17:11, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Sehe ich genauso. Kennst Du zufällig nen Admin, der das für uns tun würde? ;) Hier noch mal der Link: http://de.memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Beta ::Ich könnte es z.b. machen. ;) Aber ich versteh noch nicht ganz wie das in der Vorlage da funktioniert (siehe Vorlage Diskussion:Verwandte-Wiki#Verlinkung ändern...). -- 17:50, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Euer Logo bräuchte man dann noch. -- 17:52, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Von der Vorlage wusste ich jetzt noch gar nicht. Die kann ich ja auch bearbeiten. Ich komme damit allerdings auch nicht zurecht. Das Logo habe ich jetzt hochgeladen. Als neue Version von memory beta logo Datei:Memory Beta logo.png. Wird allerdings nicht von der Hauptseite automatisch übernommen. (Ups, oben meine Signatur vergessen) --Egeria 19:23, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wir hätten hier auch noch eine Alternative zum Logo, die ich allerdings noch von unserer kleinen Gemeinde noch als legale Alternative absegnen lassen muss Datei:Memory Beta alternative .png GrußVersusdelyxe 20:36, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, das dauert nur, bis es aktualisiert ist. Ansonsten muss sich natürlich aber für ein Logo entschieden werden, und der Link kommt mir etwas krude vor. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mal auch angelegt.--Bravomike 21:39, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) auf einmal zu kleine thumbnails (u.a. AdW)... Die Bilder unter dem Artikel der Woche und dem Star Trek Artikel sind auf einmal ziemlich klein. Noch keinem aufgefallen? -- 18:37, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) (Nachtrag: Oasis-Skin) -- 19:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :In Monobook sind sie dafür extrem groß…--Bravomike 19:04, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Da muss dann mal einer gucken der sich auskennt.^^ -- 19:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::bei mir sieht alles normal aus.- 11:23, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb So siehts bei mir aus (in Chrome): Im Firefox siehts normal aus (gerade erst gesehen). - 11:34, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::okay, ich hab die Zeile die schuld daran war gelöscht. ich fürchte nur die war da nicht grundlos-- 11:44, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Keine ahnung. Aber danke. -- 11:56, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ...und nun zu große/breite ...da stimmt wieder was nich beim AdW mit dem Bild. -- 11:00, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Die Hauptseite heute Was ist los heute mit der Memery Alpha Hauptseite. Wenn ich auf Portale oder Star Trek klicke gehts auf die Haupseite und kein Menü, wie sonst wird ausgeklappt. Auch die Suche scheint deaktiviert sein.(Logiker12 13:32, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC)) Idee für die Hauptseite Ich war gerade auf Wikipedia und habe dort die Info gesehen über aktuelle Nachrichten. Dabei hatte ich eine Idee. Sollten wir nicht auch so etwas machen um unsere Hauptseite etwas aufzupeppen und eine Überarbeitung aktueller großer Artikel zu bekommen? Ich meine sowas in der Art: Damit kann man Benutzer gleich auf aktuelle Artikel (vielleicht bestimmte Artikel zu bestimmten Daten oder auch neu erstellte Artikel oder kürzlich groß überarbeitete Artikel) hinweisen. Was haltet Ihr davon?--Tobi72 08:01, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Finde das ist eine gute Idee. --Klossi 08:57, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das sieht nicht schlecht aus. Ich hatte übrigens auch schon mal überlegt, beim Artikel der Woche jeweils die letzten drei mit zu verlinken, ähnlich wie jetzt hier.--Bravomike 11:59, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Meine Idee war halt z.B. in der ersten Septemberwoche sowas wie Schutzzone oder Bell-Aufstand zu verlinken und halt so immer etwas aktuelles... Wie am 24. Dezember Weihnachten. Und zusätzlich dann zwei große aktuell überarbeitete Artikel. Dadurch bekommt man die Leute dazu etwas neues zu lesen und es werden ggf. gleich ein paar Fehler, die man selbst übersehen hat, überarbeitet. Aber die Idee mit den Artikeln der Woche ist auch gut.--Tobi72 12:18, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Man kann ja beides machen :) --Bravomike 15:13, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ich überlege nur, ob wir dafür ggf. eine Vorlage machen können, die zumindest die Artikel, die für ein bestimmtes Datum zutreffend sind, automatisch anordnet. Dass man da z.B. nur die aktuell überarbeiteten Artikel händisch einfügen muss.--Tobi72 15:18, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Atomatisch is natürlich gut aber ansonsten ist es etwas, was man immer regelmäßig pflegen muss. Und sowas funktioniert hier in der deutschen MA wenig bis garnicht (was die Elemente der Hauptseite betrifft). --HenK 11:13, 15. Okt. 2011 Also ich würde es gerne machen und bin auch gerne bereit, das aktuell zu halten. Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, werde ich zumindest den Vorschlag mit den Aktuellen Artikeln umsetzen.--Tobi72 10:10, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::ja, wenn Du das machst, gerne--Bravomike 17:23, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) So hab jetzt erst einmal Vorlagen und die Übersichtsseite Memory Alpha:HauptseiteAktuell angelegt. Die Vorlagen sind mit hilfreichen Links gefüllt. Allerdings können diese gerne durch tagesaktuelle Beiträge ersetzt werden.--Tobi72 20:31, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Noch eins vielleicht, wenn jemand neue Artikel für die ersten beiden Links hat, können diese gerne aktualisiert werden. Ich habe jetzt man ein paar große neue Artikel eingestellt, aber das kann gerne geändert werden.--Tobi72 12:05, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Rechtschreibung und Interpunktion... ...sind auf Memory Alpha ziemlich vernachlässigt. Ist das Keinem aufgefallen? Oder stört das Niemanden?--87.148.24.147 11:40, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn dir was auffällt oder es dich stört, kannst du es gerne ändern.--Tobi72 13:19, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das finde ich auch manchmal problematisch. Mir ist es aufgefallen, es fällt mir immer noch auf. Und es stört mich auch. Meine Bearbeitungen beinhalten auch oft Korrekturen, manueller und halbautomatischer Art. Aber bei mehr als 21000 Artikeln ist das eine große Aufgabe. Da freuen wir uns über jede helfende Hand ;) Fühl dich also herzlich eingeladen! Gruß, -- 13:31, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich arbeite als Lektor, Du kannst mir also glauben, dass ich viele Sachen gar nicht ignorieren kann, selbst wenn ich es wollte ;) Aber Fehler passieren jedem – manchem mehr, manchem weniger, aber niemanden keine! Wenn mir etwas auffällt, dann korrigiere ich es auch. Aber wie Plasmarelais sagt: bei über 21000 Artikel kann man das kaum wirkungsvoll unter Kontrole bekommen…--Bravomike 15:37, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Kasten? Was haltet ihr von so einer bzw. so einer ähnlichen Box wie sie die MA/en hat: en:Portal:Main/Panels/Edit Editing Memory Alpha Für ganz unten auf der Hauptseite. -- 21:23, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube das würde untergehen auf der Seite. Mir ist das bei MA/en noch nie aufgefallen, weil es einfach zu eit unten ist und denke mal das würde nicht viel bringen.--Tobi72 22:54, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::man könnte ihn ja auch mal Probeweise einführen und dann mal schauen wie es genau ausschaut, also ich glaube der wäre manchmal ganz hilfreich, dann muss man nicht so viel suchen;) --Ben Cullen 05:49, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Würde ich auch sagen, mal sehen, wie es sich in die Seite einfügt.--Bravomike 07:30, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Tja, also ich finde unsere Hauptseite auch schon recht "voll". Mit diesem Kasten könnte es endgültig überladen sein. Wir müssen uns auch fragen: welche Vorteile, welche Verbesserung bringt uns das? Dass auch dort nochmal die Richtlinien stehen, bringt sicher nichts. Neulinge lesen sie oft nichtmal, wenn man die Links auf der pers. Disk postet. Aber einen Überblick kann es andererseits schon geben. Aber ausprobieren sollten wir es in jedem Fall, damit wir überhaupt wissen, worüber wir reden :) -- 12:37, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Also kürzer/kleiner hätt ich es auch machen wollen. -- 19:08, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Na dann los ^^ -- 07:57, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) noch ne Frage ...brauchen wir rechtlich gesehen nicht wie in der MA/en auch sowas (ganz unten): Memory Alpha is not endorsed, sponsored, or affiliated with CBS Studios Inc. or the "Star Trek" franchise. The Star Trek trademarks, logos, and related names are owned by CBS Studios Inc., and are used under "fair use" guidelines. The user-created content of this site is released under the Creative Commmons "Attribution-NonCommercial" license version 2.5, which can be found here. See Memory Alpha: Copyrights for more information. :Da kenn' ich mich nicht aus, ob wir das ‚brauchen‘ im Sinne von ‚haben müssen‘.--Bravomike 15:21, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Bin ich auch überfragt. Allerdings hat das wohl einen tieferen Sinn, sonst wäre es nicht da.--Tobi72 23:47, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Gute Frage. Ich habe mal grad etwas hinsichtlich Impressumspflicht im Internet nachgeforscht. Entgültig kann ich die Frage jetzt auch nicht beantworten. Tendiere aber schon dazu, das zu bejaen. Schaden kanns jedenfalls nicht (s. http://www.teltarif.de/impressum-pflicht-internet/news/34944.html) --Egeria 17:01, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Icons Weiß jemand warum die Icons nicht angezeigt werden?--Klossi 18:45, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe mal SVG angesprochen und hoffe auf eine Antwort. Ist wohl nur bei Monobook so.--Tobi72 00:22, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Auf meinem Hnady gehts aber an verschiedenen Pcs und Browsern zeigts einem die Icons auf der Startseite ned an. :hab FF8 und nicht monobook, und habe auch keine Icons... --Ben Cullen 19:46, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::zusatz; icons gehen bei mir mit IE aktuellstem auch net :::Opera 11.52 unter win7x64 auch keine icons, gruss--Conan174 20:09, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ps: ich hatte den skin "Wikias neuer Look" drin gehabt.--Conan174 20:12, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, im neuen skin sieht man sie auch! nicht. -- 22:13, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt zeigts die nicht mal mehr auf meinem Handy an : Samsung Galaxy S II Android.2.3.4 Dolphin browser ; Androidbrowser , Skyfire, operamini Cdr Chakotay 21:13, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Und auch Chrome zeigt sie im neuen Skin nicht an. Ich hab gestern schon mal an den Support geschrieben. Tritt in vielen anderen Wikis ganz ähnlich auf. -- 10:43, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Banner auf der Hauptseite Also wie wir diese Woche besonders feststellen müssen, gibt es immer wieder Leute, die sich bei uns anmelden und einfach mal loslegen und neue Bilder hochladen, und Artikel erstellen. Die Willkommensnachricht auf der Benutzerseite hilft leider auch nicht, da sie entweder zu späte kommt oder geflissentlich ignoriert wird. Fakt ist, dass viele Leute einfach übersehen, was in Memory Alpha rein kommt und somit alles einfügen, ohne sich vorher zu informieren. Sollten wir deshalb einen Banner ganz oben auf der Hauptseite anbringen, der ein bisschen auf das Thema eingeht? So in etwar Häufig gemachte Fehler von neuen Benutzern: Leider müssen wir immer wieder feststellen, dass falscher oder nicht kanonischer Inhalt auf Memory Alpha eingefügt wird. Bitte mache dich erst mit unseren Richtlinien vertraut, bevor du deine ersten Artikel erstellst oder die ersten Bilder hochlädst. Ich finde das auch nicht unbedingt schön, aber die ganze Sache macht eine Menge Arbeit, die uns für die eigentliche Arbeit fehlt. Als Alternative sollte man sich sonst eine Überarbeitung der Löschrichtlinien andenken, um langwierige AZLs zu umgehen. Weiß zwar nicht wie, aber unser derzeitigen AZL-Richtlinien sind in solchen Fällen, vor allem bei der Menge diese Woche, einfach zu langsam.--Tobi72 09:02, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Finde ich gut, allerdings sollte es wohl eher bei der Erstellung des Accounts angezeigt werden. Auf der Hauptseite schreckt es manchen vielleicht ab, da es möglicherweise ein zu strenges Vorgehen diktiert. Oder anders, wie es bei sonstiger Software durchgeführt wird, dass nach der eigentlichen Anmeldung noch ein weiterer Schritt eingeführt wird, der kurz eben diese Regeln erklärt, was sonst auf der Diskussionsseite steht, dort ist es dann nochmal zum Nachlesen vorhanden. Somit zwingt man neue Nutzer, zumindest draufzuschauen - jeder überfliegt zumindest kurz, was er bestätigt, auch wenn es nicht groß durchgelesen wird - und muss dies dann auch bestätigen. So macht es uns die Sache leichter, sodass wir sagen könnten: "Du hast diese Regelung ja akzeptiert." --D47h0r Talk 09:15, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, beim Erstellen des Accounts wird es leicht ignoriert. Zudem wüsste ich auch nicht, wie wir das da hin bekommen sollten. Ich finde es auch nicht schön auf der Hauptseite, allerdings ist es halt immer eine Menge Arbeit, wenn jemand sieht, hier geht es um Star Trek und dann wird alles hier eingetragen, was irgendwo den Namen Star Trek hat...--Tobi72 09:47, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich verstehe sehr gut, was Du meinst, aber direkt auf der Hauptseite kommt mir auch ein wenig zu strikt vor. Eine gute Alternative habe ich aber auch nicht zu bieten. Ich meine, wenn Du sagst, dass man eine Warnung bei der Anmeldung (technisch möglich?) überlesen würde, dann gilt das doch bestimmt auch für die Hauptseite…--Bravomike 16:14, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wir haben hier ja eine Information, aber die wird auch nicht beachtet. Vielleicht sollten wir diese größer machen und auch eine zusätzliche Warung, die erscheint, wenn man "Edit" (Bearbeiten) aufruft.--Tobi72 16:57, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::an sowas wie Tobi 72 vorschlug habe ich dabei auch grade gedacht. Bei jedem Edit, besonders bei nicht angemeldeten Benutzern eine Seite vorschalten welche diesen Hinweis enthält. wäre sowas machbar? dann müsste man auf jeden fall diesen hinweis lesen, naja oder wegklicken, aber das ist etwas was am ehesten funktionieren könnte, große schrift und auffällige farben, dann könnte es wohl die größte wirkung haben.--Ben Cullen 17:13, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Prinzipiell habe ich nichts dagegen, mehr von solchen Hinweisen anzubringen. Wir müssen uns aber fragen, welche Effekte das eventuell haben wird. Ich sehe da zwei: :::# Neue User könnten sich davon ermutigen lassen, die Richtlinien zu lesen. :::# Die Hauptseite wird um einen bedeutenden Anteil weniger ansprechend. :::Aber leider denke ich, dass nur der zweite Effekt eintreten wird, und zwar aus folgendem Grund. Wir haben an allen möglichen Stellen Hinweise auf die Richtlinien, und nur die wenigsten lesen sie auch (User-Disk, Hochlade-Seiten, Hinweise während des Bearbeitens). Ehrlich gesagt, ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass diese eine weitere Erwähnung daran etwas ändert. Und dann ist mir die Hauptseite auch zu schade, sie damit zu belasten. Wir sind (so empfinde ich) sowieso schon als Paragraphenreiter und Krümelk***er verschrien. Ich fürchte, ein solcher Banner würde neue User eher abschrecken. Was solls, dann löschen wir hin und wieder ein paar Bilder oder non-canon. Dann eben Lernen nach learning-by-doing. Also meine Meinung: bitte nicht einen solchen Banner auf die Hauptseite. -- 10:51, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wörterbuch Deutsch-Klingonisch / Klingonisch-Deutsch Hat schon jemand so etwas gesichtet? Kann mir jemand bei der Übersetzung einer Bedienungsanletung helfen? :Natürlich gibt es sowas. Hier z.B. eine Seite, die Dir beim übersetzen helfen könnte: http://www.gerdic.de/liste-deutsch-klingonisch/d.php Ansonsten guck die doch mal die Link-Liste im Artikel Klingonische Sprache an. Auch sonst gibt es reichlich Wörterbücher, Audio-Kurse etc. Einfach mal googlen. --Egeria 14:46, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC)